


纯【何焉悦色/宁嘉】

by Teak_DT



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teak_DT/pseuds/Teak_DT
Summary: 一个新手司机的车宁嘉，雷的可以不往下翻了现实向





	纯【何焉悦色/宁嘉】

**Author's Note:**

> 一个新手司机的车  
宁嘉，雷的可以不往下翻了  
现实向

焉栩嘉光着脚，穿着中裤在客厅里走来走去找袜子，徐一宁早就吃好饭，坐在客厅里打游戏，状似认真投入，实则快被队友举报了。

徐一宁很想一把抓住骨肉分明的脚踝，教育一下他要好好穿袜子，不然得着凉。

好吧，见鬼的着凉，他只是不想让焉栩嘉脆弱又漂亮的部分被其他人看到。当然，整个阿万艾斯一只有徐一宁一个人会把脆弱漂亮这两个词用在焉栩嘉身上。被赵让知道的话得笑话他一个星期。

“何洛洛，借我双袜子。”

焉栩嘉跳上了沙发，头凑到手机屏幕前，发稍不经意得扫过了徐一宁的鼻尖，搞得他鼻子痒痒的。

徐一宁还是被队友举报了，他放下手机，看了眼面无表情且对他被举报这件事表示雨我无瓜的焉栩嘉，叹了口气：“和我一起上楼拿吧。”

焉栩嘉这回倒是乖，跟在了徐一宁的后头，不过手上并不老实，拨拨他的头发摸摸他的后脖子。

他总是这样，不知道是这些动作能让他像个大人，还是想要...触碰？

任豪陪赵让出门了，隔壁的张颜齐和姚琛在地下室练舞。这就意味着，他们这层楼只有他们两个了。

徐一宁想着这些有的没的，翻抽屉时，鬼使神差得翻出了一双白色棉质的中筒袜。

“好长啊。”

何洛洛下意识回道：“中央空调温度太低了，穿长点保暖。”

所幸焉栩嘉没有把袜子扔回来，而是坐到了床边开始老老实实得穿袜子。焉栩嘉穿袜子时就像个被妈妈叮嘱过的小学生，有好好得把袜子窝成一个小碗，左脚绷成好看的弧度小心翼翼得踩进袜子里。白色棉质的布料迅速得覆盖着了修长但又有肉感的小腿。等穿另一只脚时，左脚的脚趾扭动着撑起了布料，看起来心情不错的样子。

“何洛洛，你看什么呢。”

很显然，徐一宁看得太入神了。

“看袜子合不合脚。”徐一宁说话没过脑子，现现在非常后悔，生怕露出端倪。

焉栩嘉一脸问号，不过也没深究，带着手机向后撑了一把，坐到了靠床头的地方。

何洛洛眼睛亮了一下，凑到了床边，在焉栩嘉身边坐下。

“嘉嘉不出门了吗。”

“恩，你给的袜子这么长，出去得热死。”焉栩嘉没看他，掏出手机打开了游戏。

“那我给你去换一双。”何洛洛盯着焉栩嘉的表情，试探性得问道。

“不用了，突然不想出去了。”

焉栩嘉的耳根开始红了，徐一宁这个人“很坏”，总是会假装不知道焉栩嘉的意图，非要打破沙锅问到底，让焉栩嘉把自己想要的亲自说出口。

焉栩嘉看着稳重，好为人兄，还常常以哥哥自居调戏徐一宁，徐一宁也遂了他的愿，让他照顾着。可时间一长，焉栩嘉小孩子心性就全露出来了，前几天背着书包，拉着赵让满屋子跑收“废品”，名曰垃圾分类，嘴里还唱着we did it。

何洛洛虽然也还是个孩子，不过对着焉栩嘉的时候，感情战胜本性，看着满屋子窜的两个人露出了慈父的笑容。

他能和赵让打打闹闹，可对着焉栩嘉，还是捧在手里怕化了，还要经常装作非常需要焉栩嘉，当然，他也确实非常需要他。

焉栩嘉喜欢靠在别人身上，有时候不是撒娇，只是懒，果不其然，徐一宁一坐上床，焉栩嘉的身子就开始往他这边靠。

原本两个人只是挨着肩膀，徐一宁先是搭肩再是搂腰，最后直接把人挪怀里了。

徐一宁的头搁在焉栩嘉的肩上，从背后环抱着焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉动了一下，徐一宁以为他要起身，结果只是调整了一下姿势，继续躺着。

柔软的地方总是会对人有强大的吸引力，比如焉栩嘉的肚子。

焉栩嘉被挠到痒的地方，抬起腰躲了一下，只是手上游戏没停，问身后的徐一宁：“干嘛揉我肚子？”

“软软的，很舒服。”

徐一宁偏过头，回答时热气喷在焉栩嘉的耳后。他是故意的，看到人耳朵红了，徐一宁这才满意得低头闷笑，得到了男朋友一个肘击。

打闹过后，他又靠回了焉栩嘉的肩膀上，鼻尖是干净的薄荷味男士沐浴露的味道，虽然他曾经企图推荐草木系味道的沐浴露给他，可焉栩嘉还是坚持真男人就是要用男士沐浴露，也不知道是谁给他洗的脑。

徐一宁的手上动作没停，焉栩嘉脖子上的痣，和打游戏时翘起的嘴巴都渐渐让他有些“晕眩”。

没有躲，那就是也想要更亲密吧。

徐一宁侧过头，在焉栩嘉的颈边落下了一个吻。

他没有很用力，毕竟还在夏天，要遮吻痕并不方便。

到了冬天，他是不是就可以在这个人的身上肆无忌惮得留下印记呢？

从脖颈一路轻吻到耳垂后凹陷处，焉栩嘉的呼吸已经开始急促，又更重了。徐一宁觉得今天太过顺利。看着焉栩嘉不安分的脚趾，在白色袜子的包裹下显得可爱，在他动情时，脚趾会这样勾起吗？

想着想着，二宁醒了过来。

何洛洛转头轻啄焉栩嘉的耳垂，“嘉嘉”

“嗯？”

“不打游戏了。”

徐一宁捧着焉栩嘉的脸，一边啄吻爱人的嘴唇，一边带着人往门口走。两个人的唇舌不愿意分开，可以说是费了半天劲才把门锁上。

从刚才的走动开始，焉栩嘉就感受到徐一宁的彻底苏醒的小兄弟时不时得顶着他的裆部，这虽然不是他们第一次做爱，可还是有些害羞，而他害羞的表现就是轻咬徐一宁的下唇。

安静的房间里，唾液交换的声音格外得明显，又是一番忍耐到快崩溃的摩擦后，终于挪进了浴室。

在浴室做不需要收拾床单，焉栩嘉是这么说的。徐一宁似乎准备贯彻到底，这回是他们第三次在浴室里做。徐一宁把人放到洗手台上后就迅速得得打开浴缸的龙头，转身又和爱人“连”在一起。

洗手台冰凉的触感，在内裤脱到大腿根部时刺激到了焉栩嘉，整个人几乎是弹了起来，徐一宁松开了把玩焉栩嘉乳尖的手，改为两只手托着焉栩嘉的臀部，臀肉比腰上的肉更结实些，但更有弹性，姿势所限，徐一宁只是拿大拇指和虎口夹着来回揉捏。

乳尖的手离开了，焉栩嘉觉得胸前一空，忍不住把胸往前挺，上半身和爱人完全贴合在了一起。嘴里还呢喃着：“徐一宁，快点。”

只有做爱和生气的时候，焉栩嘉才会喊他本名，听到爱人用低音炮喊自己的的本名，徐一宁的性器又硬了几分，但他并没有急着进行下一步。

“嘉嘉，你脱一下上衣。”

焉栩嘉不扭捏，直接脱掉了上衣，徐一宁低下身子，牙齿轻轻得啃咬乳尖。被冷落了的胸部传来了轻微的疼痛感，但还不够，焉栩嘉抱住了在胸前埋头苦干的脑袋，柔软又温热的触感让人欲罢不能，另一边也想要，可他拉不下面子，也只能把人抱得更紧。

洗手台被捂热了之后徐一宁抽出一只手把玩着焉栩嘉另一边的胸部，尽管这里是一片平地，仍然会惹得小朋友微微颤抖。而另一只手则移向了后穴，刚碰到穴口，焉栩嘉就止不住得颤抖，他咬住双唇，尽量不让自己808bass的嗓子里泄漏出甜腻的音色。

徐一宁松开了焉栩嘉的乳头，吻住了焉栩嘉的嘴唇，舌头顶开了焉栩嘉的牙关，焉栩嘉也勾着徐一宁的脖子，柔软的舌头纠缠在了一起。如此箭在弦上的情况，徐一宁也不忘润滑。他摸到一旁的沐浴露，单手按压，把沐浴了挤了满手，涂在了焉栩嘉的后穴，焉栩嘉再一次被凉到往徐一宁身上靠，快要掉下洗手台，徐一宁往前顶了顶防止人摔下来，手上却不客气，直接插入了一根手指。

“唔...”焉栩嘉抽出了徐一宁纠缠的舌头，再一次封锁自己的呻吟。徐一宁笑了笑，开始舔舐焉栩嘉肩膀上的两颗痣，手指在往更深处扣弄，等焉栩嘉适应了一根手指后又插入了第二根。

“徐一宁，你怎么这么磨叽，不行我来。”焉栩嘉觉得身为808bass做0过于丢脸，但架不住徐一宁力气大。他一直有一颗反攻的心，时不时得会出来挑衅一下徐一宁。徐一宁也不生气：“嘉嘉后面都这么软了，还想着要操人吗？还是觉得不够，想要我插进来了？”

说着第三根手指也进入了，焉栩嘉感觉到一阵疼痛，嘴里则是一直喊他的名字：“徐一宁...何洛洛...你....慢点。”

徐一宁手指指节粗，焉栩嘉的后穴绞着徐一宁的手指，能清晰得感受到指节的形状，焉栩嘉翘着的小兄弟蹭着徐一宁腹部的衣服，留下了白浊的精液，在爆发边缘可又得不到疏解，让他忍不住揪住了徐一宁的头发。徐一宁安抚得吻着焉栩嘉的嘴角。“乖，很快就不疼了。”

徐一宁越是温柔焉栩嘉越是生气，明明是说话软乎乎的小白兔啊，怎么就压得他动弹不得？

这么瞎想着，后穴也开始放松。

而徐一宁在说荤话的时候，语气也是非常温柔：“嘉嘉，你要适应，你后面一直这么紧每次做都会痛。要不要我去买个按摩棒，你天天夹着，就放松了。”

“徐....一宁....你这个....变态。”焉栩嘉喘着粗气，徐一宁的手指还在他的后穴作怪，擦过最敏感的那一点又不按下去，让他在始终无法畅快，话也说不连贯。

徐一宁纯良的笑里憋着一股邪气，继续在他耳边说：“或者跳蛋？可能没有按摩棒扩张效果好，但是应该挺刺激的，不知道嘉嘉想要玩什么？”

“不要...什么...都不要...你快点就行....别...别磨蹭了。”焉栩嘉的手揪住了徐一宁的衣服，催促着他。

“嘉嘉，帮我把裤子解开。”徐一宁找到了焉栩嘉后穴的敏感点，但只是在周围打转，此时的耳语更像是催眠的魔咒，平日里叛逆的酷盖，此时被磨得十分听话，颤抖着手帮徐一宁把裤子脱了，性器的头撑开了内裤的边缘，随便一扯内裤也脱下了。焉栩嘉撇开头不看这个让他又爱又恨的东西，拿脚碰了碰徐一宁的腿，说：“袜子”

徐一宁抽出后穴的手，湿滑的液体一路从大腿根抹到了袜子。

“嘉嘉不喜欢吗？”

“湿了会难受。”没了徐一宁手指作怪，焉栩嘉眼神也清醒了一些，可对方下一秒的动作让他闹了个大红脸。

徐一宁卷起袜子的边缘一路往下褪，直到把袜子脱掉后他抬起了焉栩嘉的一只脚，亲吻着他的脚踝，说：“嘉嘉以后能不能不要露脚踝？”

焉栩嘉双手撑在身后，呼吸有些急促。

“为什么？”

徐一宁放下了他的腿，帮着他把另一只脚但袜子用同样的方式脱了，又欺身啄了一口爱人肉肉的脸蛋。

“太勾人了，我从刚才开始就像这么做了。”

说着把焉栩嘉抱下了洗手台翻了个身。焉栩嘉趴在洗手台上，后穴空虚得一张一合，徐一宁扶着性器刚插进去一个头，就感觉到了阻碍，但穴口吸着他的小兄弟，不让他退出。

徐一宁拍了拍焉栩嘉的屁股：“放松一点，不然又得疼了。”

刚才没能好好感受的触感，徐一宁这会儿掰开弹性十足的臀瓣，打着圈揉捏，性器也不断得深入。

焉栩嘉把手伸向性器想要自己疏解，被徐一宁抓住了，他俯下身，含住焉栩嘉的耳垂，含糊得说道：“嘉嘉不可以偷跑，让我把你操到射，好不好？”

说着，直接顶到了底，焉栩嘉咬着嘴唇被顶得仰起脖子。徐一宁一只手揽腰护住焉栩嘉的肚子，一只手抓住焉栩嘉想要自慰的手，虽然说着“宝贝，对不起，弄痛你了没？”可下半身还是毫不留情得顶弄，速度不快，但是顶得很深。

“水...水没关...”焉栩嘉还能想起水没关，徐一宁觉得有些挫败，狠狠得顶了一下后，决定转身关一下水龙头。性器就要退出后穴的时候，焉栩嘉又向后抓住了徐一宁的手臂。

“别，别走。”

徐一宁一听焉栩嘉这话便又贴了回去，直接把人从背后抱起，走到离浴缸龙头近的地方，“你来关吧嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉弯下腰，徐一宁的性器又深了几分，感觉就像自己主动吞下去一般，他颤抖着手，关掉了水龙头。

“徐一宁，我们去床上，我好累啊。”

焉栩嘉终于把这话说出来了，徐一宁其实也累，于是抽了性器，按着他肩膀，让他转了个身。

“嘉嘉，勾住我。”

焉栩嘉从善如流得双手抱住徐一宁的脖子，徐一宁拍了拍焉栩嘉的大腿，焉栩嘉心领神会，借着徐一宁手的力量跳到了他的身上，修长的双腿勾住了他的腰。

徐一宁单手抱人，另一只手扶着小兄弟再次找到了已经泥泞不堪的入口，再一次的结合让短暂分离的二人发出一声低吟。

徐一宁抱着人往屋里走，性器一浅一深得顶着。焉栩嘉的性器顶着徐一宁的腹肌上下摩擦，得到了一丝舒缓，可还远远不够。

回到柔软的床，后穴的骚痒更加明显了些，两人默契得回到后入的体位，徐一宁细心得把抱枕垫在爱人的肚子下面，随即长驱直入，正好顶到了焉栩嘉的敏感点。焉栩嘉颤抖着身子，甜腻的呻吟终于从这张嘴里流出，浓稠的精液射在了枕头上。与此同时后穴紧紧得吸住了徐一宁的性器。这一下差点把他绞得交代在焉栩嘉身上了，这次他顾不上什么“九浅一深”也顾不上逗弄焉栩嘉，每次都狠狠得顶到焉栩嘉的最深处。还没出不应期的焉栩嘉抵不住这疯狂的快感没有任何过度直接被顶得又硬了起来。

“一...宁....摸摸...我”被快感冲昏了头脑的焉栩嘉把808bass抛诸脑后，也放弃了低音炮，让徐一宁想起了自己曾经在视频里看过的早年的焉栩嘉，想到过去他对着队友软软糯糯得喊哥哥，醋劲又上来了，顶弄的更加凶狠，仿佛恨不得把睾丸也顶进这个磨人的小孩的身体里。

“叫我一宁哥哥我就帮你。”

“何洛洛....你不要得寸进尺....啊.....”徐一宁看焉栩嘉还嘴硬，又发狠顶了一下敏感点，手还握着焉栩嘉的性器堵住了马眼，不让他射。

“喊不喊哥哥？”

“不喊。”这大概是焉栩嘉最后的倔强。

“真的不喊吗？”徐一宁停下了下身的抽动，并有退出去的趋势。

焉栩嘉头抵着床咬紧牙关，可下一秒，徐一宁又顶了进来，次次都顶在敏感点上。

“啊....啊....徐...徐...一...宁”焉栩嘉被操到双手撑不住床，直接趴在被子上。

“舒服吗，嘉嘉？”

情欲中的焉栩嘉开始越来越直白：“舒...服...再...再快一点。”

“我是谁？”徐一宁还是不依不饶想要听到哥哥两个字。

“徐....一宁。”

焉栩嘉感觉到身体里的性器又停了下来，背后传来一个低沉的声音：“我再给你一次机会。”

“一宁....哥哥。”

徐一宁松开了堵住焉栩嘉性器前端的手，开始帮他上下撸动，后穴加上性器双重的刺激，焉栩嘉彻底投降，开始说胡话。

“哥哥...慢一点...不要....哥哥...我快到了。”

“嘉嘉，嘉嘉，忍一忍，好不好，再忍一会儿。”徐一宁亲吻着焉栩嘉的后颈，这个焉栩嘉平时最喜欢的地方，一碰到这儿，焉栩嘉的后穴像收到刺激一般紧缩，前头也射了出来，徐一宁忍了住强烈的刺激，又抽插了几下，才射进了焉栩嘉的后穴。

两人躺倒在床上，精液从两人相连的地方漏了出来。沉浸在性欲中的二人都没想过，一会儿要怎么清理这些。

徐一宁撑起身子亲吻还在贤者时间的焉栩嘉。等人缓过神，徐一宁才把人抱进浴室帮忙清理。

狭窄的浴缸容不下两个一米八的大个子，只能焉栩嘉趴在浴缸里，徐一宁在外头帮他。温水入侵后穴，徐一宁抠挖着内壁，白色的液体缓慢得流出，下身又起了反应。

焉栩嘉也被摸得又硬了，不出所料，下一秒他就被从浴缸“打捞上岸”。

“嘉嘉，再喊我一次哥哥怎么样？”

—————end———-


End file.
